Kristínka iba spí
by MJ46
Summary: Jedno tragické odpoledne Kurtovi i Blainovi změnilo celý život. Co se stalo a jak se s tím vypořádali?


Kristínka iba spí

Kurt seděl na gauči, v jedné ruce svíral lahev a ve druhé fotku. Se slzami v očích se díval na obrázek a hlavou se mu honila spousta vzpomínek. _Už to jsou dva roky, _pomyslel si hořce a lokl si z flašky. Alkohol mu pálil hrdlo, ale on byl tak ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, že kolem sebe nic nevnímal.

_Kristínka by mala dnes  
>už o dva roky dlhšie vlasy<br>a plač mi skáče do slov vieš  
>keď zas a znova premietam si<em>

~_Flashback:_

Byl krásný, slunečný den a Kurt se s celou svojí rodinou vydal na výlet. Blaine, jeho manžel řídil, on se kochal výhledem z místa spolujezdce a jejich osmiletá dcera seděla vzadu se sluchátky v uších a broukala si melodii, která jí do uší hrála z přehrávače.

Když dorazili na místo, všichni tři byli nadšení. Výhled byl překrásný. Před nimi se rozprostíralo obrovské jezero, jehož klidná hladina vypadala jako obrovské zrcadlo. Kolem vody se táhly zelené pruhy trávy a nedaleko od nich začínal menší lesík, v jehož okolí byly menší skaliska.

Všichni tři začali z auta vyndávat věci, které sebou měli na piknik. Kurt vzal koš s jídlem, Blaine popadl gril a Cristine nesla deku. Všechno nachystali a když se Blaine chystal začít grilovat, zjistili, že zapomněli v autě sirky. 

„Dojdu tam.", řekl Kurt a vydal se zpátky na louku, kde stálo jejich auto. Protože zašli docela daleko, cesta k autu trvala asi deset minut. Když se vracel a byl pár minut od své rodiny, zaslechl najednou výkřik, při kterém zamrzl v chůzi a celým tělem mu projela panika.

„Cristine!", zařval a rozeběhl se.

_ako visí prichytená v trhlinách vysokých brál  
>nikdo nezachytí tvoje laná<br>keď sa rútiš z kolmých skál_

Probíhal křovím, které se mu pletlo do cesty a zbývalo mu posledních pár metrů. Když vyběhl z lesíka, pohled před ním mu podlomil kolena.

_Bol som pri nej dole hneď  
>kým jej výkrik doznel v ozvenách<em>

Jeho dcera ležela na kamenech pod skalisky, u ní klečel Blaine a zoufale se jí snažil pomoct. Kurt se rychle zvedl a doběhl k nim. Bylo však pozdě. Už nemohl nic udělat. Ani jeden z nich jí už nemohl pomoct. Její neživé, pomněnkové oči je celou dobu pozorovaly vyčítavým pohledem.

_a za viečkami našel tlieť  
>dve zl'aknuté svetielka<br>čo sa robí v mojich žilách  
>o to sa nik nestaral<br>nikto nezachytí tvoje laná  
>keď sa rútiš z kolmých skál<em>

_Konec flashbacku~_

Tenhle den Kurta zničil. Přišel tehdy o všechno. O dceru. O manžela. Vlastně i sám o sebe. Nikdy se z toho nevzpamatoval. Nechápal to. Jak mohl jí mohl Blaine spustit byť jen na okamžik z očí. Byli přeci u jezera, pro Krista pána! Ale on jí nechal hrát si. Připravoval maso a Kurtovu malou princeznu tam nechal pobíhat volně bez dozoru a on už jí teď nikdy neuvidí..

Její modré oči, které byly totožné s těmi jeho. Její světle hnědé vlásky, které na slunci vypadaly jako zlaté. Přesně jako Kurtovy, když byl v jejím věku. Jeho holčička. Jeho panenka byla pryč a on už jí nikdy nebude moct sevřít v náruči. Nikdy neuslyší její zvonivý smích, ani jí nebude utěšovat, až bude mít poprvé zlomené srdce. Tohle všechno mu bylo ukradeno.

_Spíš Kristínka snáď len spíš  
>neverím poď a vstaň ten pád byl možno len klam<br>spíš Kristínka snáď len spíš  
>ty musíš hore ísť k oblakom sme už na dotyk<br>ty si jediná z nás tak blízko pri oblakoch  
>ty si jediná z nás tak blízko pri oblakoch pri oblakoch<em>

Pár dní potom pádu si často říkal, že to byla všechno jenom noční můra, on se vzbudí a všechno bude v pořádku. Cristine bude spát ve svém pokoji, kam jí přijde přikrýt a dát pusu na dobrou noc. Ale ne. Byla to realita a on se s tím musel nějak vyrovnat. Jako první se začal stranit svých přátel.

Rachel s Quinn se mu sice snažily pomoct, ale pokaždé když přišly, měly sebou Megan. Jejich dcera byla jen o tři roky mladší než Cris a pokaždé když jí uviděl, bolelo ho to ještě mnohem víc. Sam a Mercedes měli trošku větší úspěch, ale jen do doby, než zjistili, že čekají dítě. Pak se jim Kurt taky začal vyhýbat.

S Blainem na tom byli špatně. Jejich vztah byl na bodu mrazu, protože Kurt i on sám ho vinili z toho, co se stalo. Po několika měsících, kdy spolu krom občasných hádek skoro ani nepromluvili, se Blaine sbalil a odstěhoval. Po pár týdnech mu Kurt poslal rozvodové papíry, které mu jeho brzy ex-manžel poslal obratem podepsané.

Když byl rozvod u konce, Kurt se začal obracet k alkoholu a vlastně už nedělal skoro nic jiného. Pomáhalo mu to zapudit vzpomínky na jeho rodinu. Na doby, kdy ještě býval šťastný.

_Je to ironie, _pomyslel si, _jak dokáže jediný okamžik zničit naprosto celý život._

_Vzdýchla mi v náručí  
>a odvtedy sa podvádzam<br>že Kristínka snáď iba spí  
>že ticho za ňu rozpráva<br>tak sa platí za to že mladá  
>chcela vidieť z výšky brál<br>nikto nezachytí tvoje laná  
>keď sa rútiš z kolmých skál<br>Spíš Kristínka snáď len spíš...  
>Spíš Kristínka snáď len spíš.. <em>


End file.
